Castlevania: Circle Of The Moon Part II
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: The conclusion to COTM. Just when it seems Serenity is starting to understand that her brother and friends need her to fight along side them the unthinkable happens. Unknown to the three young vampire hunters entering the castle sealed their fate forever. Where their paths lead them is up to their strength and bonds alone. Should they fail, there is little hope for mankind.
1. Chapter 6

**Chapter IX: Observation Tower**

Nathan was breathing hard as Camilla turned into dust. He looked up at Serenity as she sheathed her sword.

"I know what you must be thinking Nathan. I'll understand if you want me to leave." she stated with a hint of sadness.

Nathan was silent for a moment before he answered, "No, vampire or no you are still my sister. I have to know though, is what you said earlier true, Dracula is not influencing you?"

"It's true. Since I woke up I haven't felt him at all, except for where he is in the castle," Serenity said.

"Okay, I believe you." Nathan nodded, "Can you tell where Hugh and master are?"

Serenity concentrated for a moment. She went through the whole castle in her mind, and found what she was looking for. She sensed something in the tower with the key they would need to open the door to the Ceremonial Room. In the Ceremonial Room she saw Dracula and their master, though she detected no movement from either.

"We have to go to the Observation Tower for the key to the Ceremonial Room," she stated, "but there is something up there. I can't tell what it is."

As they walked out of the room Nathan questioned carefully, "What happened to you Serenity?"

They began their journey to the Observation Tower. All the way Serenity reported what had happened after Dracula took her, up until the fight with Camilla. Nathan listened in silence as he heard of Dracula turning her, Alucard coming to her aid, and the thoughts Serenity had about him being afraid of her. The last is what bothered him the most as they reached the top floor. The throne room lay just beyond a final black door.

"I want to be honest with you," he injected before Serenity opened the door, "I don't know how to feel about this. In my heart you are still my sister, yet I can't stop seeing you as something else."

"A monster." she stated as she turned from him.

The harshness of her words pained Nathan, "No, not a monster. You were never a monster, and you never will be to me." Taking her into his arms he continued, "What ever happens tonight you will always be my little sister, and I will always love you. I promise."

Serenity smiled against him, but was pained by the sudden image of her dream. Pulling away Nathan could see that something was wrong, but she assured him that it was just her neck. At her assuring they ran into the throne room to face what ever it was that was guarding the key.

Hugh was standing in the center of the room, "Nathan, so you've finally arrived."

"Hugh?!" Nathan said in amazement and ran over to him, "You're okay? I thought they…" before he finished Hugh slashed at him with his sword. "Hugh! What are you doing?"

Hugh did not regard Serenity at all as he yelled, "I am superior to you! I will defeat you to prove myself to father."

"You are being controlled by…Camilla?" Nathan asked in horror, "No…by Dracula!"

"Nathan!" Serenity called, "I think I can distract him enough for you to get through to him."

Nathan nodded, "Okay, just don't hurt him."

The moment the words left his mouth he wished he had not have said them. He saw the hurt in Serenity's eyes as she ran past him, and charged into Hugh.

"Get out of my way! He's mine!" Hugh yelled and slashed at Serenity.

"Hugh listen to me, you have to break away from Dracula." she stated and blocked his attack.

"Shut up!" he yelled and attacked her again.

Serenity knew she would have to fight him, but Nathan's plea for not harming him played through her mind. She kept the Hell Fire from appearing, and soon the two were engaged in battle. Nathan watched uneasily as the battle raged. He kept thinking that he was watching his best friend and sister kill each other. Part way through the battle a dark aura surrounded Hugh, and he through Serenity against the window. Lighting flashed outside.

"Damn." Serenity said quietly to herself, "I didn't want to do this."

Raising to her feet she aloud the fire to form around the sword. If she kept restraining her power Hugh would take her down with the next attack. Focusing harder then she ever had she ran at Hugh, and hit him as hard as he had her. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Nathan! Now!" she yelled back to him.

Nathan ran over to Hugh and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stop Hugh! I don't want you to get hurt. Hugh!"

"Nathan?" Hugh questioned with a moan, "I, I'm…I'm alright now."

"You are yourself again." he said with a small smile at him and Serenity.

Hugh looked at Serenity then Nathan and stated, "Nathan, I am sorry. I was envious of you." Nathan looked at him in question as he continued, "When father named you the successor, I was afraid that I was worthless. I wanted…needed the recognition."

"Enough." Nathan said looking into Hugh's face.

Hugh dropped his head and remarked, "That probably was the dark weakness that father saw…in my soul…why he chose you."

"Stop it Hugh." Nathan said harshly.

Hugh raised his head with a slight smile and said, "It's alright. Even I realize now that father was right in his decision. Don't make me embarrass myself further. Allow me self-pity for now. Help father now. I am entrusting his return to you."

Nathan nodded, "I accept."

"Serenity," Hugh questioned, "what happened to you?"

Bowing her head Nathan informed Hugh what had happened. He listened first in horror, then in anger.

"This cannot be forgiven. We have to kill him now." Hugh said trying to get to his feet.

"Stay here for now Hugh." Serenity motioned, "I am fine for the time being. Nathan and I will take the key and rescue master. Then we will deal with Dracula."

After several moments of protest Hugh allowed them to retrieve the key, and go on their way to the Ceremonial Room. Inside his feelings for Serenity had not changed even though she was now a vampire.

Outside the throne room Alucard watched the battle between Serenity and her friend unfold. A few times he thought she was going to kill him, but she showed great restraint. Curious for a newly made vampire that she had so much will, but Alucard knew than was because of his blood. He had the blood of his father inside him, but he also had the blood of his mother, and that is what saved him from the darkness.

Since he had been the first to give her blood she would be safe from Dracula's control, however this combated the fact that he made her. A vampire's maker forever held power over them, but the vampire's first feeding also held a strange power. Many vampires killed their first feeding so they would not feel any different. In the case of Serenity Alucard still lived, and had the blood of her maker inside him.

"You truly are special." he stated quietly.

Lighting flashed over him as the fight came to an end, and Dracula's influence over Serenity's friend ended. He watched with a hopeful eye as the friend learned what had happened to Serenity, and was relieved when he accepted her for what she was now. As Nathan and Serenity left him Alucard sensed that this young man held the same feelings for Serenity as he.

Shaking his head he walked away from the window, and returned to his place in the courtyard. Nathan and the man called Hugh had accepted Serenity, but the man's father would be another story. He had been a hunter all his life like the others, but he did not care for Serenity as the others did. This worried Alucard as he stood in the shadows in silence.


	2. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI: Underground Gallery**

Nathan and Serenity ran to try to catch up to Hugh, but when they were out of the Chapel Tower only Lighting Armor met them. Nathan killed them all as thoughts ran through Serenity's mind.

"Hugh…" she whispered.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes again, but she managed to keep them from spilling over. The feeling of dread was growing inside her, and she was doing all she could to keep from screaming. Motioning to his sister Nathan began running back towards the Eternal Corridor.

"Nathan wait." Serenity called after him.

Turning Nathan questioned, "What is it? If we don't hurry Hugh will escape us again."

"Can't you hear that?" she asked as he ran back to her.

Pausing Nathan could just make out the faint sound of wind blowing. Looking down he noticed a small break in the floor. It was just large enough for a body to slip through.

"What would I do without you?" Nathan asked Serenity with a smile. She replied with a smile as he stated, "Let's go get Hugh Serenity."

"Right." she replied.

Nathan slid through the hole first, followed closely by Serenity. As Nathan opened the door to the new area his mind allowed him to think of his sister. It was strange that she was coming along with him so casually now. She was still withdrawn, but she was starting to relax within the castle walls. Nathan and Serenity paused briefly to marvel at the Underground Gallery.

"I had no idea the castle could be so beautiful." Serenity said absently.

Nathan turned to look at her, and was shocked back into memories of his time in Dracula's Castle.

Shaking his head to clear it Nathan said, "Come on Serenity, we better get moving."

Nodding slightly Serenity ran after her brother. They ran for what seemed like hours. Climbing and fighting all the way to yet another black door, but they did not run across Hugh.

"I don't think he's here anymore. We'll deal with this, and continue on." Nathan stated steeling himself.

"Then we'll save master, and get out of this castle." Serenity finished.

The two entered the room with caution. Both gasped in surprise as two enormous dragons lifted their heads, and glared at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Serenity asked in disgust.

Purple pus oozed from the dragons' skin, and their wings were rotted and limp behind them. Their scaly skin was dim in color, as were their eyes.

"They're Zombie Dragons. Dragons brought back to life by black magic. Their dead bodies can't heal themselves, and this is the result." Nathan replied easing himself down to the ground slowly.

Serenity followed him just as slow to avoid an attack. They looked at the dragons, and the dragons looked back at them without movement.

"Serenity, do you see that ledge above us?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Yes." Serenity replied in a whisper.

Nathan shifted his stance slightly and ordered, "I'm going to attack the dragon in front of us. When I do I want you to jump up to the ledge, and wait there. Can you do that?"

After a moment of hesitation Serenity answered, "Yes."

Nathan was a little concerned about her pause, but he nodded and prepared for his attack. Once he lashed out Serenity put all of her energy into a jump, and landed hard on the ledge. She fell to her knees with pain, but kept quiet as Nathan began the battle. Something was wrong with her; she could sense something she hadn't for a long time. Serenity's heart began to pound. She did not know what it was, but her thoughts returned to her as one of the dragon's slashed into Nathan.

"Nathan!" she screamed.

Immediately the second dragon turned it's head around, and saw her. She could see her reflection in the dragon's dead eye, and she had a look of horror.

"Serenity run!" Nathan yelled as the first dragon pinned him under its massive claw.

Serenity trembled as she stepped back to the edge of the ledge. There was nowhere to run. Even with the dragon's body decapitating it was still fast enough to catch her if she jumped to the floor, or to any of the other ledges. The door was closed tight behind her. If she jumped to it, and tried escaping the dragon would move and catch her there. The door across was the same way. Plus she could not leave Nathan here to die even if the doors would open for her.

"Serenity!" Nathan yelled as the dragon lunged at her.

Serenity screamed as she pulled out her sword. The dragon hit the cold steel, and Serenity went flying to the ground. She hit the wall first, and then slid the rest of the way to the ground. She was afraid she was going to black out as she got to her feet. The dragon was already on the move towards her. The first dragon pushed harder on Nathan making him choke and breath hard.

"Nathan!" Serenity called out.

Nathan looked at her, and almost told her that he was sorry for getting her involved with this, and that he loved her. Before he could open his mouth Serenity ran at the dragon.

"No Serenity! Stay away!" he yelled.

Ignoring her brother's pleas Serenity slashed at the dragon. Blood sprayed from its mouth and wound as it swung its neck back. Jumping to avoid a claw she jammed her sword into the dragon's neck. It lifted its head high, and roared in a sickening tone filled with blood, and Serenity went with it.

"Serenity!" Nathan called.

Gripping her sword hard, and using the momentum of the dragon's waves of pain, she pulled on her sword and slashed a deep gash in the skin. The dragon roared louder, and with it came a wave of blood from the wound in its neck. Serenity kicked against the dragon, and landed back on the ledge breathing hard. The dragon had a few more moments of thrashing before it fell to the ground dead. The first dragon released Nathan, and glared at her. It slowly bent, and began eating the corpse of the second dragon.

"No you don't!" Nathan yelled, and began attacking it.

Serenity's eyes hardened as the dragon kept eating its dead partner. She could see its energy returning, but Nathan's attacks alone were not going to be enough to stop it from regenerating to full strength.

Taking a deep breath Serenity yelled, "Nathan, move!"

Looking up Nathan saw his sister launch herself from the ledge. He jumped back just when she landed on the dragon's back. She drove her sword into the base of its neck, and began running up to the head. Her hands burned, but she kept her sword buried in the dragon's flesh until it divided its head. Blood pooled around the two dead dragons staining everything it touched. Serenity was breathing hard as she dropped her sword, and backed away to the wall.

"Wow Serenity. That was amazing." Nathan said with a smile, but his smile vanished when he saw the look on his sister's face.

She was shaking more than before staring at the corpses as she said in a shaky voice, "Nathan, we have to go. Something's not right. I think Hugh is in trouble."

"Then let's go." Nathan replied picking up Serenity's sword, "There are only a few places left to check."

Serenity did not take her sword back at first, but as they reached the Audience Room she sheathed it once more.

Hugh had run all the way to the Underground Gallery when the woman met him.

"Hello dear boy." she cooed to him from a landing.

"You, wench, where is my father?" Hugh demanded.

Before he could do or say anything more she teleported down to him, took him by the arm, and teleported them back to the entrance to the Ceremonial Room where Dracula was waiting for them.

"Monster!" Hugh yelled, and took out his sword.

Dracula laughed at him and replied, "Monster, child? Hardly."

"I will kill you both, and save my father!" Hugh stated boldly and lunged at Dracula.

Without any effort Dracula dodged his attack, and caught him by the shoulder.

He smiled and stated, "You can not kill me, child. If your father couldn't kill me what makes you think you can?" he moved in front of Hugh and continued, "I can help you with that."

"What are you talking about?" Hugh demanded as he tried to back away from Dracula.

Their eyes connected and Dracula stated, "I can make you more powerful than Nathan. You have a greater potential than he."

Hugh struggled for a moment more before he answered, "Yes. I am stronger and more worthy than he is."

A dark aura began to form around Dracula's hand, and soon it surrounded Hugh's whole body.

"Now go. Make him see why you are the better student." Dracula demanded, and sent him on his way.

Dracula and the woman shared a laugh as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII: Underground Warehouse**

Nathan and Serenity ran from the Audience Room, through the Triumph Hallway, and arrived at the Underground Warehouse. They moved fast without word from either; Nathan dealt with all of the monsters with little difficulty, and they soon found another black door.

"There's that feeling again." Nathan said calmly as he looked at the door.

Serenity looked at him and questioned, "Is it Hugh?"

"No," Nathan stated taking a few steps towards the door, "this is something different."

Nathan recalled the encounter with the Necromancer earlier that evening, however what he was sensing now was much darker and stronger.

"Serenity, I want you to wait out here for me." he said simply and walked through the door.

Serenity did not protest as she watched her brother enter the room. She knew she would not be able to handle another fight without breaking down. Sighing to herself she walked to the wall, and closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. Inside the room Nathan was greeted by something much worse than the Necromancer.

"No." Nathan said in disbelief.

Floating before him was Death. He did not say a word as he summoned numerous small scythes. Before Nathan could react a scythe slashed him across the shoulder. He gasped in pain, but reacted to the wound with an attack upon Death of his own. Death flew out of the path of Nathan's whip, and sent a wave of scythes at him.

"Why are you here?!" Nathan demanded as he dodged the scythes.

Again Death did not answer him, and this time he summoned the larger scythe he used as a weapon.

"Damn." Nathan cursed under his breath.

He could not understand why Death was here unless Dracula summoned him. If that were true then he and Serenity must be posing a greater threat to him then he originally thought. Nathan was broken from his thoughts as Death swooped towards him, and swung a large arch with his scythe.

Serenity kept her eyes closed for several minutes before she returned to the door. She was worried about her brother and where Hugh was. Suddenly Serenity felt a sting in her head. She gasped at the suddenness of the pain, and put a hand to her brow. As she cringed a thought passed through her mind so fast she almost missed what it was trying to tell her.

"Oh no." she pleaded silently.

Serenity's heart raced in her chest, and her eyes grew wide with horror. She began to tremble as she turned around slowly. Standing before her was Dracula wearing a small smile.

"Hello my dear Serenity." he whispered to her.

"Nath…!" she tried to scream, but Dracula put a hand across her mouth.

"Hush now, your brother is busy at the moment." he smiled at her, "Let us leave this place."

Before Serenity knew what had happened she was breathing in the cool night air. Dracula released her, and he backed away from him. He had taken her to the castle gate.

"What do you want?" Serenity questioned as she continued to back away.

Dracula only looked at her, his smile had vanished. Serenity felt her back touch the gate, and began to tremble more forcefully.

"What happened to you?" he asked at last.

"What are you…talking about?" she stammered.

Dracula started forward and answered, "You were never so timid before leaving my castle." She cringed as he brushed her hair with his hand and continued, "You even defended me before, and now here you are trembling at the mere touch of my hand."

"Monster." Serenity whispered as she tried getting away from his hand.

Dracula's smile returned and he said, "Even you think of me as a monster now. Your savior."

"You are no savior of mine!" she screamed.

"So," he began with a glare, "you do have a bit of fight left in you."

Tears began welling up in Serenity's eyes, but she kept them from spilling over. Dracula regarded this with much amusement.

"You've even begun to cry." he laughed, "Leaving my castle was the worst thing you could have done."

Without another word Serenity pushed away his hand, and began to run back into the castle. Before she got close to the entrance Dracula transported himself in front of her. She ran into him before she could stop herself.

"My sweet little Serenity." Dracula stated as he brought his arms around her.

Struggling against his grip Serenity protested, "Let me go. Please I don't want…"

Before she could continue she felt the sharp pain of Dracula's fangs in her neck. She felt the blood draining away from her, and soon she began to feel numb. Dracula took long mouthfuls of her blood into him, and he savored every drop. A minute passed before he released his mouth from her neck. Already she was beginning to feel cold against his already cold skin.

"Do not fight this. If you do then you will die." Dracula said as he brought his right wrist up to his mouth, and bit down.

Tears stained Serenity's face as she saw what he planed to do. She tried to fight against him to get away, but her limbs would not listen to her.

"Please…" she chocked through her pain and tears, but nothing she did or could have done would stop him.

He pressed his wrist to her mouth. She clamped her teeth together, but she was too weak to fight it for long. She felt the cool liquid enter her mouth, and suddenly it grew warm then hot as it ran down her throat. Serenity's eyes rolled back in her head, and soon she was limp in Dracula's embrace.

"Now," he stated as he laid her on the cold stones, "we will have fun."

Dracula brought his eyes up with a smile. He lingered for a moment staring at a singular tree in the courtyard, and then he was gone. Serenity lay alone and unmoving as he left her.

Back in the Underground Warehouse Death was leaving Nathan much the same way the Necromancer had. Through the entire fight Death said nothing, and as he was leaving he kept his silence. Nathan was breathing hard as he watched Death fade out, and once gone he turned his attention to the door. He thought he heard something a few moments before, but Death had demanded that he keep his attention on him.

"Serenity." he said silently, and ran to the door.

Walking out he was surprised, then horrified to find Serenity was missing. He knew she would not go wandering without him, and after calling for her several times he came to the conclusion that she had been taken.

"Damn him." Nathan said in pure rage.

Without pausing to think Nathan began running back to the Catacomb. First master and Hugh now his sister had gone missing. He would never forgive this night, if he lived through it.

Teleporting back to the Ceremonial Room, Dracula was wearing a wide smile of triumph. His crimson eyes gazed at Morris as if to give him permission to ask why he was in such a good mood all of a sudden.

"You should know two of the children will not be joining us for the ceremony." Dracula sneered.

"What?!" Morris said in horror, "What have you done?" Dracula laughed at his question and began walking out of the room before Morris stopped him, "Answer me monster! What have you done?!"

Dracula turned to him with an aura of hate and answered, "Your son is under my control, as is Serenity." Morris' eyes hardened as Dracula continued, "Your son was easy enough to influence. He holds great hate towards you and Nathan. Serenity was a little more troublesome."

"You killed her?" Morris questioned silently lowering his head.

Dracula laughed lightly and replied, "I did something much better."

Morris was still for a moment to let Dracula's words sink in, _"Something better than death…" _Suddenly his head snapped up and demanded, "No!"

"Yes." Dracula said smiling.

"Why?! What's she to you?!" Morris asked hysterically.

Dracula's fangs were illuminated in the moonlight as he answered simply, "She is more than just a timid little girl, old friend."

Morris tried getting more information out of him, but Dracula walked away and slammed the door behind him. Morris struggled ruthlessly against his bonds, but they did not move even an inch.

"Damn you!" he yelled in vain, "Damn you."

His head sank once more as he tried thinking of a way to get out of his binds. Hugh needed to be saved from Dracula's influence, but Serenity…there were only two ways out of this nightmare for her now. Dracula needed to be killed, not just bound but killed, or Serenity needed to be slain. Either way it had to be done, Morris prayed that he or Nathan had the strength to do it.


	4. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII: Underground Waterway**

Nathan raced up the Abyss Stairway, and arrived at the door to the Underground Waterway. He did not have time to run back through the Underground Gallery, or through the Audience Room. He hoped this way would be the fastest road to Serenity, Hugh, and master. This was one of the three areas remaining that had not been checked. It took longer than he would have liked to advance though the waterway, and he had to stop once for a rest to catch his breath. He cursed himself for leaving his sister alone, and began his quest once more. A little while later Nathan came to a black door, and he steeled himself for what was behind it.

"Please," he whispered to himself, "just hang on. I'll save all of you, or die trying."

Nathan pushed the door, and walked into the room. He listened to the sound of water as he walked to meet the woman standing in the middle of the room. For a horrifying moment he thought it was Serenity, but was relieved to see that it was the woman from earlier.

"You, you were with Dracula in the hall." Nathan stated.

The woman smiled and replied, "I am Camilla." she bowed slightly and continued, "I beckoned Dracula forth again."

Nathan took out his whip and demanded, "Why do you want his return? To turn this world into a living hell?"

Camilla laughed and replied, "But isn't this world hellish already. People are intrigued by darkness, and covet chaos and power." she turned from Nathan and continued, "They are dirty self-centered mongrels. I simply wish the world to properly reflect this image."

"You are delusional!" Nathan yelled.

Camilla turned back and shrugged, "If only you too would embrace the darkness in your soul, then a new world would unfold before you."

"Shut up!" Nathan demanded.

"The one who was with you…he was more honest with himself. Even MY MASTER approves of him." she said with a giggle.

Nathan looked at her in shock, "What? What have you done to Hugh?"

Without an answer Camilla transformed into a huge monster, and attacked Nathan.

Back in the courtyard Serenity was still laying unconscious. All around her was darkness, but in that darkness came a voice.

"Serenity, you have to get up. People are depending on you now." the voice said.

Serenity stirred trying to grasp consciousness, and finally her eyes opened. She groaned at the pain in her neck and head, but managed to sit up. Her eyes were no longer pure blue, and her hair appeared darker.

"Serenity, focus." the voice called to her.

"That voice…" Serenity said, "Where are you?"

She heard a thump on the ground, and felt the vibration through her hands. Her wondering mind was silenced as a tall man walked toward her from the shadows.

"Adrian?" she questioned in awe.

"Hello Serenity," the man answered walking into the moonlight, "I'm sorry we have to meet like this."

Serenity's blue-red eyes were staring directly into the eyes of Dracula's son Alucard. She tried getting to her feet, but could not get her legs to cooperate with her.

"Easy, you're still very weak." Alucard said lightly and reached for her.

Serenity took his hand without hesitation, and he pulled her to her feet with ease.

They looked at each other before Serenity asked, "What happened? I feel strange."

"My father…" Alucard started, but could not get the words to form. He tried again, "Dracula has killed you Serenity."

"But I am here," Serenity said with a questioning look, "You're not dead are you?"

Alucard backed away from her, but came back again as Serenity started sinking to the ground. He did not know how to tell her that she was no longer human. Humans were always afraid of becoming a vampire, and he needed her level headed.

"No, that's not what I meant. You have to understand Serenity that your brother and friend need your help." he stated.

Serenity was so confused at the words of her dear friend, but then the fog in her mind cleared as she recalled the previous moments before she fell unconscious.

"No, no…oh God Adrian please tell me…it's not true." Serenity stammered on the verge of hysteria.

Alucard held her for fear that she was going to collapse again and soothed, "Be still Serenity. You're going to black out again."

"He can't! He can't!" Serenity screamed against him.

"It's true, I wish it wasn't but it is. Listen to me you have to calm down." Alucard whispered to her.

At his words Serenity became still, and her breathing slowed. He held her a minute more before they pulled away from one another. From the way she had been acting he was sure she was going to cry, but her face was dry and her eyes were hard.

"Tell me what to do." she stated as she looked at him.

Alucard was surprised, as would anyone who would have seen her. She was talking heavier like she used to, and her eyes, her whole body, was solid. She looked like her old self, and so much more.

"You have to go into the castle, and rescue your brother. Then you have to find your friend, and release him from Dracula's influence." Alucard replied.

"How?" she questioned, "Even as a…vampire…I don't have the strength right now."

Alucard considered this for a moment before he took a step forward, and held out his arm.

"No." Serenity said simply, "I'll have to find another way."

Alucard's face hardened as he replied, "There is no other way. You need blood."

"But not yours. Adrian I can't take your blood." Serenity said.

"Yes you can, and you must." he said and took another step towards her.

They shared a look without words, and hard eyes. She knew he was right. If it was his blood there was a risk of being overcome by it, but there was also the advantage that his father would not be able to influence her as easy. Without another passing moment she took his wrist, and bit down. Alucard winced slightly, but let her take his blood on her own. Surprisingly she showed great restraint as a newly made vampire, and took only what she needed for her task.

When she was finished Alucard looked at her and questioned, "You know where to go?"

"Yes," she answered wiping away a thin line of blood from her mouth, "I can sense where Nathan is."

Turning to leave Alucard stopped one last time and stated, "I know your brother won't accept what has happened to you so easily, but he won't be scared of you."

"You won't come with me?" Serenity questioned hopefully.

"I can't." he said, and walked back to the shadows.

Serenity stood watching him for a moment longer, then headed back into the castle. She was met at once by a horde of ghouls. She was eager to get to her brother for she could sense the woman that they saw earlier with Dracula.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled, and drew her sword.

Without a pause flames engulfed the blade of her sword, and she swung it at the ghouls. All of them were killed the instant the fire touched them. Serenity stood in awe looking at the sword.

"This is…the Hell Sword." she stated.

Before she left Castle Dracula she stole one of the swords in the armory for protection, but she had no idea she taken such a powerful weapon. The Hell Sword was like any other sword in the presence of a human, however if a strong being of darkness wielded the sword Hell Fire would surround the blade. It was said that when the fire was summoned around the sword it would increase both the sword and the wielders' power ten fold, however no one had ever seen it done before.

Serenity wasted no more time, and ran to the Underground Waterway where her brother was fighting the woman. She stopped at the door, and listened. Nathan was demanding information about her, Hugh, and their master. Serenity could not hear the woman, and she soon came to see that the woman had transformed. Taking a deep breath she put a hand on the door, and it opened slowly.

"Wench, answer me!" Nathan shouted as he dodged a wave of wind.

What appeared to be the woman crashed against him, and sent him sailing to the opposite wall. He slammed into it hard, and lost grip on his whip. It rolled away a few feet from him.

"Now you will die." Camilla said at last.

She was about to deliver the deathblow when Serenity yelled, "Get away from my brother!"

Camilla wheeled around with surprise and fury. When she saw Serenity she burst out laughing.

"Well little one, you found us at last." she boomed.

Serenity did not answer her as she dropped to the floor, and started walking towards her.

"Let me guess, Lord Dracula wishes you to kill your own brother. How wonderfully cruel." she continued with a smile.

Nathan stirred behind her, "What are you talking about?"

Camilla did not need to answer him, because at that moment he gasped at Serenity's eyes. His voice failed him as realization set in. Serenity drew the Hell Sword, and pointed it right at Camilla. Her eyes were hard as she focused to keep the fire from appearing.

"Dracula has no control over me. For bringing him back, and for harming my brother, now you will die." Serenity stated boldly.

The smile left Camilla's face as she lashed out at her. Serenity dodged all of her attacks with ease.

"Lord Dracula may not be influencing you, but you still do not have the power to kill me little one." Camilla laughed.

Serenity did not reply with words, but instead let the flames of her sword talk for her. Camilla's eyes widened with disbelief, and she backed away.

"No, this cannot be." she stammered.

Nathan took the opportunity to retrieve his whip, and readied himself for the final attack. He recognized the Hell Sword, and knew that Camilla's life was over. He did not take his eyes off of Serenity for fear that she would loose control. The next instant Serenity attacked Camilla head on. The attack hit, and Camilla sank to the ground.

She had been reduced to her original form as she choked, "You are too late. The rite has been prepared. Only the full moon is missing." blood dripped from her mouth as she struggled, "It is just a matter of time, before the Master has his full power of Darkness. Your precious master and friend will…"

Before she could finish Nathan lunged forward and yelled, "Master! Hugh!"

He struck her dead with a final blow from his whip.

As Camilla fell, and turned to dust Dracula watched in amusement. With her gone that was one less thing he had to take care of when he obtained his powers. It was strange that he could not reach out to Serenity yet. Something must have happened after he left her, but it did not matter to him. Either way she was his now, and it would only be a matter of time before he gained control over her.

The Hell Sword was the only problem he saw that night. She should not have been able to summon the Hell Fire even as a vampire, and the power she wielded. Yes, he was sure now that something had happened that should not have. As he racked his mind he heard the old fool struggling with his bonds in the other room.

"Soon…" Dracula stated silently.

He raised his eyes, and looked out at the moon. Moonlight was the only kind of light besides candlelight that he could enjoy. Unlike many lesser vampires who yearned to reside in the shadows Dracula welcomed the soft light of the moon. It was one of the few things that calmed him in this decrepit world. Since the death of his wife and the betrayal of his son only a handful of things could bring him a state of calm.

Since taking in the siblings one of those things had become the girl. Dracula no doubt thought that Serenity viewed him as a father figure since he and Lisa had raised her and her brother for several years. He, however, did not view her as a daughter. He had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. Now that she was a vampire, his vampire, he could do anything to her. It was true that no woman could ever fill his heart the way Lisa had, but Serenity would help mend it a little through the decades she stood by his side. Perhaps even grow to love him, as most of his women did.

Nathan was the only thing in the way now. Dracula planned to take him back as well, but since he was the purest out of the three he was not hoping for much success. One of Dracula's two goals had been achieved already that night. It was only an hour away before the moon would be in alignment.


	5. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Ceremonial Room**

Nathan and Serenity ran down the Observation Tower, through the Audience Room, and ended at the door leading to the rite. They were silent as Nathan unlocked the door and they walked in to the Ceremonial Room.

After several moments of silence Nathan questioned, "Are you going to be alright coming in with me?"

Serenity nodded her answer, and the two walked in together.

"Hmmm…" Dracula remarked as they walked towards him, "You have done well to come so far."

Looking around the room frantically Nathan found what he was looking for, "Master!"

"Impeccable timing." Dracula stated firmly with a smile, "The time for the rite is upon us. Your soul will become ours as well."

Nathan shot the dark lord a harsh glare, "Not if I can help it!" he turned his attention back to Morris, "Master! Are you alright?"

Dracula released a booming laugh, "What an emotional display. But don't fool yourself. Even you must have darkness upon your soul."

"What!" Nathan demanded as he turned once more to face Dracula.

"To be superior." he stated simply, "To be honored for your singular accomplishments."

Nathan looked at him with hate and surprise. He could not deny that he was imperfect, but he still could not accept that there was darkness in his soul. Serenity saw his face, but managed to stay still. She still did not know what kind of power Dracula held over her.

"…to be loved by all…" Dracula continued almost to himself, "to get the glory even at the expense of others. That is what your friend craved. I just increased that desire, that power."

"You despicable blight!" Nathan yelled, "How dare you toy with his soul. I'll get you for that."

"And your precious sister," he said ignoring Nathan's threats, "she too has an interesting air about her."

"Enough!" Nathan demanded, and he attacked Dracula.

Serenity tried to stop Nathan, but she knew he had to be the one to fight him now. Their master still needed help. She ran over to the alter that Morris was tied to, and began to untie his binds.

"What he said was true." Morris said dryly.

Serenity looked up and stated, "Master, everything will be alright. I'll get you down from here."

Serenity brushed Morris' hand, and he cringed away, "Leave me be monster. You are no better than he now."

The battle between Nathan and Dracula raged behind her, but at the sound of Morris' harsh words time began to slow. _Monster_. The word rang through her mind like a church bell. To Serenity's dismay she did not feel hurt by the word, but rather enraged. Before Serenity could feel anything more Nathan hit Dracula down to the stone ground.

She turned as Dracula glared at Nathan, "Power…I need my full power!"

Hugh entered the room just as Dracula teleported away. In his place was a large beam of light.

"Huh?" Nathan remarked as he walked close to the light.

"Chase him! Don't let him escape! Urgg…" Morris commanded from the alter.

At the sight of Morris Nathan gasped. He was hurt, but if he made it out of the castle he would live.

Hugh untied the remaining of his father's bonds and said, "I'll take care of father. You go after him!"

"…Right." Nathan confirmed after hesitating, "Get master to safety."

"Nathan, banish Dracula and then make sure you get out." Hugh stated taking his father around the waist.

"I will." Nathan said with a nod.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more Morris pushed away from Hugh and faced them all, "Hugh, you are my son, and I love you, but you have to make a choice now. Serenity has become the thing we hunt. I know by looking at Nathan what he has chosen, but now I need to know what you choose."

"Father, what are you talking about?" Hugh questioned with unease.

"Either you come with me and leave these two, or you stay with them. Even though they were my pupils I will not travel with a monster." he stated clearly.

All three were at a loss, but it was Serenity who spoke out first, "Master, I am still me. Even though I am a vampire I still have control of myself. If you would only…"

"Enough! I will here no more from you!" Morris shouted.

At the cringe of Serenity Nathan spoke, "You were right in your thinking master. I cannot leave my sister's side now. I think of you as a father, and Hugh as a brother, so why can't things be how they were? Serenity is no different now then before."

"You're wrong Nathan. You care for her too much so you don't see the difference in her." Morris shot back.

Nathan was about to protest, but Hugh injected, "Father. If you make me choose between you and my friends…I can't choose. They mean so much to me, but you…"

Morris did not stay to hear anything more from his son. He turned, and limped out of the room. No one went after him, as it was clear that he had made his choice.

"Nathan, Hugh, I want you to leave." Serenity said after watching Morris leave.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Serenity shook her head and stated, "Hugh is too weak from our battle, and you just fought Dracula. It's my turn to fight now."

Neither one tried to argue with her and just as she walked into the light they said together, "Be careful."

As Serenity entered the strange new room Dracula's voice boomed all around her, "My dear Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish you!" she shouted.

Dracula's laughter filled her head, "And just how do you propose you're going to do that? I made you what you are. Gave you back your strength. And this is how I am repaid?"

"I never asked you to turn me into a…vampire!" she shouted back.

Suddenly Dracula appeared in front of her, but it was not Dracula's human form before her, it was his demon form. Huge black wings arched and pulsed behind him, and a giant eye opened to look directly at her.

"I looked into your soul, into your heart, and I saw what you desired. You wanted to be stronger so you could protect the ones you cared for. Let's see just how much you want to protect them." the demon growled.

Dracula dealt the first blow, and after Serenity staggered back to her feet she drew her sword, and charged him. Little damage was taken on both sides at first, but then Dracula sent a huge wave of flames at Serenity. She took the hit directly, and fell to the ground. Her blood felt like it was on fire, and soon she was back to her feet sending a wave of fire from her sword. The hit was direct, and this time it was Dracula who felt the sting of fire.

Both were breathing hard, but it was Dracula who was steadily overcoming Serenity. Before either could make another move Nathan and Hugh dropped down in front of them.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!" Serenity shouted between breathes.

"We couldn't just let you fight him by yourself. You were just reborn." Hugh stated as he drew his sword.

"We stick together just how it has always been." Nathan declared and drew his whip.

Dracula howled with rage at the sight of the two newcomers, and attacked with an enormous assault of fireballs.

"Is that Dracula?" Hugh questioned as he dodged the attack.

"Yes, he transformed." Serenity answered.

"I have an idea. If we all attack together after he launches another attack we just might be able to break through his defenses." Nathan stated.

The three nodded, and after another wave of fireballs was launched they went into action. They focused all of their power into their weapons, and attacked the center eye of Dracula. Screaming in pain Dracula vanished, and a blinding light illuminated everything around them. When they opened their eyes again they were back in the Ceremonial Room.

"It is a wasted effort." Dracula gasped, "I will never be truly gone. So long as there is darkness and desire in the soul of men I will continue to be revived."

"And we will be there to stop you. You can bet on that." Nathan declared looking down at him.

Dracula smiled at Hugh and Nathan separately, and lingered on Serenity as he slowly turned to dust. Hugh was just about to declare victory when the castle began to shake.

"We need to leave." Serenity stated.

Hugh and Nathan nodded, and they ran out of the room.

Serenity, Nathan, and Hugh ran out of the Ceremonial Room, into the Audience Room, and through the Triumph Hallway to the gate. They paused only briefly as Serenity blasted through the gate. They had just crossed the bridge when the entire castle came down behind them.

After a failed attempt at finding Morris Hugh asked, "What are we going to do now? Even if we find father he is against me for choosing you over him."

They were silent as the sun began to rise. Both Hugh and Nathan could not think of a thing they could do, but Serenity knew what had to be done.

Turning she started to walk away but was stopped by Nathan, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going away." she stated simply.

Nathan and Hugh shared a look before Hugh said, "Okay, lead the way."

"No," she said shaking her head, "I don't want you with me. I don't know what could happen, and if I hurt either of you I could never…"

"Then make us vampires." Nathan injected.

"What?!" Serenity questioned in horror, "I can't. You don't know what you're asking."

"Serenity," Hugh said gently, "We're staying with you until this is finished. Dracula will return, and when he does we'll be prepared for him. I'm not afraid of becoming a vampire, and neither is Nathan from the looks of it."

Nathan nodded and continued, "If you make us vampires then Dracula will never be able to use us against you, and we'll be able to stay together forever. We'll fight him side by side until we find a way to kill him for good."

For the first time since becoming a vampire Serenity felt both sorrow and happiness in her heart. She could not argue with the two, and she did not want to fight alone. With her brother and friend with her she might just be able to come up with a way to banish Dracula for good. If she could do that then they would return to being human. Giving them a nod Serenity bit into Nathan's neck, and then Hugh's. She drank half of what Dracula had, and then let them drink her blood.

After several minutes Nathan and Hugh awoke to their new selves. Together the Graves' siblings and their friend walked away from the rinsing sun into the drifting shadows of the night. They knew, even though Morris had abandoned them, they were not alone in their quest for destroying Dracula once and for all.

**The End**


End file.
